A Phantom's Trilogy
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: A Fiction that is based on Revan5's Phantom Miria Trilogy, A Phantom's Trilogy is vastly different from its sister fiction as it will feature some of the events seen in the first and second books, but will be from a different perspective. Enough said, I hope that you enjoy this fiction. Please Read and Review, rated M for safety A Collab Fiction with OCS and cannon characters
1. Prologue: The Silent Chloey

I stood on the peaks near Lido and sighed. It had been almost two years since any yoma had been in the area surrounding Lido, Parabo and Paburo both having no problems. It didn't add up and I wondered what was going on. I had felt Miria's yoki heightened in a near awakened state and pulled back by a warrior that felt like my student Teresa, but there was nothing else to go by. Kate stood near me as we regarded the land together. Chris was out in the valley chasing some deer towards us so that we could feed Lido for the coming winter. I wrapped the cloak around me and think of what I could sense. Many yoki were in Rabona and Miria had come even closer to becoming an awakened being. I wondered why she'd gone so close and I shuddered with thoughts that I didn't like. Kate yawned loudly and brought me back to the present, just in time as well as the frightened dear raced up towards us. I gripped my hunting knife and prepared to kill the last doe, she was injured and she wasn't carrying young. So far things had been peaceful, calm and quiet until the deer arrived. I flung my knife with years of practice and warrior's precision, the doe that I wanted was felled swiftly and painlessly. Kate's jaws snapped around the other doe, and old one that also had no young and the rest of the herd bounded away. I felt his yoki, but he was good at suppression so it was hard to tell exactly how close Chris was. I pulled my knife out of the doe and I felt his arms around me,

"You knew I was coming," Chris sighed in to my ear, "so I failed to surprise you Chloey,"

"Like always," I murmured, leaning back in to his embrace, my eyes closing contentedly, thinking of how we met when Chris sighed,

"We should get back," he sounded annoyed and I turned to face him,

"Why?" I asked, surprised,

"Well, Marchello wanted to see me about something," he looked at me apologetically, "I have a feeling it means a trip,"

"And no I'm not letting you go alone while there are Organization warriors wondering about!" I cried fear creeping in to my voice, oddly loud against the peaceful setting of the mountain air. He sighed and lifted up the now dead doe,

"We won't have much choice Chloey," he looked at me again and then sighed, "besides I won't take that long."

I shot him an annoyed glance and he sighed but said nothing. He knew that I didn't like it when we were apart for any length of time.

We entered Lido and I saw Meg being played with by a couple of brave girls. The two had been trying to put brightly coloured bows in Meg's chin length hair with little success.

"Girls!" their father scolded them, "How many times have I told you not to annoy Lady Megan,"

Meg snorted and said, "Well Lord Rufus, I don't mind it when your girls play with my hair, and by the way the name's Meg, not Megan, please do take care to remember it," she laughed loudly and the two girls squealed,

"Let's try the purple bow next!"

"Wow, you two are as lively as ever,"

"Lady Claire!" they cried in unison,

"Claire, Meg," Chris called, and they both looked towards us

"I can smell it, you've got some meat right," Meg stood up carefully and the girls ran over to me,

"Hello Lady Chloey!" they chorused, hugging me around the middle happily.

"Hello Lily, Octavia," I greeted them both and they squealed in delight. I had been in their lives from the moment their mother and father were both born, and a look at Rufus revealed that he was worried about something,

"Rufus," Chris picked up on it too, "what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Jillian," he said sadly, "she's not well,"

"I'll see to her," I said softly,

"Lady Chloey…" Rufus began and then he closed his mouth. I had been the one that had known that his daughters were coming because Jillian's scent was different. Though Rufus knew what I was like about those sorts of things. Chris allowed Meg and Claire to take the deer to prepare for the other deLupia family, for Marchello's father Lord Stephen and Marchello himself. Chris and I were rarely apart and it certainly wasn't something that we enjoyed a lot. I was worried though. Rufus looked ill himself, like he'd been losing weight, he was quite thin now, his moustache looking more hinted with grey now than a few weeks ago. His hair also thinner and greying, he was going to be bald before too long. I walked to the Deleon's house. I knocked and Rufus' younger sister, Teresa opened the door,

"Lady Chloey, Lord Chris," she was relieved to see us, "thank goodness I was beginning to worry,"

We followed her upstairs and a familiar scent hit my nose,

"It looks like you're going to have another one Jillian," I say calmly,

Jillian sits up in the bed and her chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise, "Lady Chloey, Lord Chris,"

Her face is flushed and she looks exhausted, her dark red hair was sticking to the sides of her face and down her neck. She looked like she wasn't well at all. I walk to her bedside and gently take her hand in mine. Her hands were slightly larger than mine and she was more like a lady than I was, but that didn't matter. I knew what I could smell and it was the same as when she had the twins. She looks at me for a while and then sighs. She leans back in to the pillows and says softly, "I should rest up then," and falls asleep.

After we leave, I hear Teresa telling Rufus that he might be a father again and I see an expression on Chris' face. I look away quickly not wanting to invite conversation. I knew what he would have said. I knew it and I didn't want to go there, I didn't want to talk about the years of fruitless trying and the hope that he had about it. I didn't want to go in to it.

We arrived just as Meg and Claire finished packing the meat. I checked to make sure that it was packed correctly for when Marchello arrived to collect his share. I found it odd that Lord Stephen didn't want to pick his meat up the same time as Marchello, but I didn't complain. Lord Stephen arrived and collected his meat and left without his usual happy carefree chatter and I looked at Chris curiously. He shrugged and I sighed. It looked like Lord Stephen and Marchello had yet another falling out. It was the only explanation that I had. I felt saddened but I showed nothing. Marchello arrived with his usual high and mighty personality; he entered the room like he owed the house, servants fluttering around him as if to obey some unspoken command. I instinctively hid behind Chris. I hated Marchello when he was like this, and it was best that I stayed out of his way. Marchello cleared his throat,

"I wanted to see you Lord Christopher," I shuddered at his presumptuous tone but Marchello ploughed on, "I have need of some gifts to be delivered to Rabona, and I think it wisest that you go to Rabona and deliver them for me the servants will come by later to leave them in your safe hands,"

"Of course, Sir Marchello," Chris replied, I grabbed his hand and poked my head from behind his shoulders to actually look at my oversized cousin. I felt sorry for the servants that he had with him…it looked like they were well cared for, but a quick look at their faces told a different story. I knew that none of them wanted to be here and I quickly deduced that he'd been carried over here again. Like the ruler he deemed himself to be.

Marchello was a large man, both in height and in his weight. He wore his hair short and looked like a pig with short hair on its head. He often spoke like he knew more than everyone in Lido, and was often arguing with the rest of the council about things that he knew that they didn't. I hated the fact that he ordered everyone around like they were below him. It didn't matter though, I thought to myself. He knew better than to try me in the council meetings. I was often the last vote needed to allow new laws in and I often joined those that opposed Marchello's new laws. So far not one of them had been passed thanks to a select few individuals that disliked what the laws would do to Lido in the long run. He knew better than to try the patience of me, the one who had been on the council since before he was even born, having lifted Lido up many times from the depth of near destruction. He knew better than to try me. It was rare that I lost my cool, but when I did, my nickname became rather ironic.

I watched as he left and heaved a sigh of relief. Chris sighed as the door closed and he looked at me, I knew what he was thinking and we went upstairs out of ear shot from Meg and Claire. I wasn't going to let him go alone. Not this time. I made sure that it was just us and not the two prying ears that sometimes decided that they needed to know what was going on.

The horses' hooves clopped as we guided them in to the nearest town. Both Chris and I had taken yoki suppressants and our eyes were coloured. To my surprise Chris' eyes were a beautiful dark brown colour, which was quite rare around Lido. My eyes had returned to their original blue and it was rather strange seeing them that way after so many years of them being silver. My sword was hidden from view and Chris' was on his back like normal, a gesture that wasn't unusual where we were travelling to. Chris was leading while Kate was following my black horse. Chris' horse, Chip was grey and was larger than mine was because he was taller than I was. My horse Gineve was a lady's horse, her long mane rested on the left of her neck, my cloak covering part of her back while my long purple dress covered her left side. Chris held a lead to make sure that she kept moving forward and I wanted nothing more than to sit on her properly. I found it hard to ride her like this, with my whole body resting on just one side of her. I would have rather sat like Chris, but as a lady I couldn't. I didn't want to draw attention to my claymore either; it was hidden within my cloak and if I sat like he did on the horse it would have shown up. I sigh and hold on to what reins I was allowed to hold, my right leg dangling uselessly on Gineve's left side. Parabo was three days behind us, and I could still clearly sense Meg and Claire. I could sense a good deal of yoki in Rabona as well, though it was another day of hard travelling ahead. I could still detect yoki despite the suppressant's main effect of supposedly suppressing that ability of the half yoma. Chris was travelling totally blind as I thought would happen; if he was alone he wouldn't have sensed what I could minutely sense. The horses were starting to get tired, but I was beginning to get worried. We hadn't seen a single yoma on the way to Rabona…not a single one…I felt uneasy. Something was going on and I didn't like it one bit. All the strange yoki was driving me insane and I was sure that I was going to have my head done in one day.

_Chris stood in the doorway, with some clothes resting on the bed. I walked towards him, worried,_

"_Chris," I had to choose my words carefully, I knew that he didn't want me coming with him in to danger, but I was worried about the trip and I wanted to make sure that I was with him the whole way,_

"_Chloey," he turned to look at me and I realised that I was still in my leather hunting outfit,_

"_I don't like the idea of you going alone," I look down at the ground, cover blown entirely, as I said what really should have been hidden better within my own words but as always the truth flew out of my mouth and I couldn't find it in me to hide my intentions._

_Chris sighed and he walked over to me,_

"_You really are worried about what's going on aren't you?" he sighed,_

_I looked in to his eyes and guiltily nodded,_

"_We haven't got much time," I say quietly, "you know as well as I do what bandits are like in this area,"_

_He looks at me and he sighs again,_

"_I just…"_

"_I know," he says pulling me in to his arms, "I know precious,"_

_I nestle deeply in to his gentle embrace and I hear him sigh again,_

"_We'll need to be ready at dawn," he said as he let me go, "it won't kill you to look like a lady Chloey,"_

_I grimace but he is grinning as if thoughts are in his mind that he finds amusing,_

"_Do I have to wear _that_ dress?" I asked, hoping that I could at least wear something comfortable, but it wasn't to be for me at least_

"_Yes," said Chris, "Rabona is the holy city and you shouldn't be in anything less, I know you heard what Lord Stephen said about it,"_

_I sighed and went to look at what clothes I had. The dresses were long and most of them made me feel awkward. I look through the dresses intent on finding one that I was comfortable in when Chris' arms were around me again,_

"_I think you should wear the purple one," he says calmly, "The one that Lord Stephen's wife, Lady Maria gave to you three Christmases ago,"_

_I pull out the purple dress and I sigh,_

"_I guess I could, but I'll need to hide _that_ thing,"_

_He sighs but says nothing, I knew that he understood as well as I did what I meant by the comment. Even though the others thought theirs were hard to hide I took the cake, with Meg and Claire being unable to compete with me in the slightest, though they were sure that my size must have made it worse when I was made in to a half yoma. I sighed inwardly and continued my thought, "and I'll need help getting it on," I add, and I hear a chuckle as I pull off my hunting outfit. It seemed that Chris was thinking of something that amused himself again. I knew he did like to tease me from time to time, but I hoped that he wasn't being too serious._

_Once I have the amour like parts off my arms and legs I begin on the basic short leather skirt, unhooking it from the main shirt part of the outfit and unbutton the top from my waist to the middle of my back when Chris' hands do the rest of the top and I sigh inwardly. The shirt falls to the ground and it isn't long before I am shaking. Unlike my comrades my scar was healed but ugly. It was black and difficult to hide it ran from my neck to my stomach. I walked across the room and I calmly picked out the one thing that hid it. I was once again wearing my Organization emblem. I put on my night gown and Chris and I both went to bed to rest up for the trip ahead._

Our horses' hooves clopped as we continued our journey. Kate trotted alongside us and was more than happy to be running again. She had wanted to stretch her legs since we'd not travelled far from Lido in a long time. I smiled and kept my hood half up while Chris calmly led us. Kate howled a few times and Gineve wasn't the slightest bit worried. Some humans were wondering near the town and as we got closer I could hear what they were saying,

"…Apparently they've got a queen," some human said,

"Oh, you mean Reine Miria Victoire de Beauharnais Malaga, the Silver Eyed Witch?" another said, "Well, yeah, Rabona's ruled by one…who'd have thought that silver eyed witches were actually able to do more than fighting?"

"Watch your mouths!" an old man said, "I'll bet that those travellers are nobles,"

"Excuse me," Chris spoke to the humans and they all flinched noticeably, "I would like to know what the situation is in Rabona,"

"Uhm..ah…that's nothing that we should speak of," said the old man, " now you two youths get back to work now!"

I looked at Chris and he looked back at me confused, that the humans were behaving so odd; it made me even more uneasy, Chris for his part was equally worried and the look on his face said as much. It said, 'please don't tell that you are thinking what I'm thinking right now, please'. I lower my head and I hear him sigh.

"Strange humans," he muttered and guided Chip onwards.

A night's ride brought us to Rabona as the sun was rising. The horse's hooves were now making more clomping noises on the road as they walked, the road now turning from a plain dirt track to a smoothly stone paved path wide enough to fit four horse drawn carriages side by side with ease. I had my hood pulled up and simply allowed Gineve to be guided by Chris. The guards at the gate stop us long enough for Chris to state the nature of our trip and wave us on. I tense up as I feel many yoki within Rabona, none of which is yoma yoki, but the yoki of warriors. I shiver and work at getting my yoki even lower just to be sure about it, but there is no mistaking it. There were at least thirty or more yoki in Rabona. I have a strange feeling that something is going on and I think Chris himself wanted to end the trip as swiftly as possible.

"Shouldn't we go to the cathedral first?" I ask him, cautiously. I hear him sigh but he guides the horses towards that area. I know that he doesn't particularly enjoy it that much, so I wanted to at least see one service in Rabona, curiosity being the main reason that I wanted to go. We stop at the cathedral and he helps me off my horse. I grip his arm in uncertainty and we both enter the cathedral. It is clear to me when we enter that there is a warrior up the front, her hair is long and her face is marred by scars that run through her eyes. She preaches from memory from hearing the gospel herself and I find her to be rather calm, though I know that perhaps she was content to say as much. I feel Chris' uneasiness and I decide to see if she knew what was going on as well or if she was hiding from the Organization like we were. I wait patiently for the service to finish and I hold Chris' arm. He gets up as the humans file out of the room, they move to a chamber beyond and I can hear them talking, their voices calm and content. We walk up towards the warrior who stands up the front. She is as tall as Chris is and I can't help but know at once that she was the replacement for me. I half wonder what she is doing in Rabona like this, but I hold my thought as she speaks,

"How can I help you? Is there something you have to confess? I'm here to listen to your problems in behalf of the Lord". The nun uttered as we went near to her now that the service was over.

"You're a warrior", Chris asked her. She was bewildered by the question but she kept her face and yoki calm. I wondered why she was…it didn't make much sense and I came to a conclusion. Perhaps she was astonished that there were people who didn't know that she was a warrior. I had sensed her yoki around Rabona and now seeing this girl in person told me that she might have been known as a former warrior like the comrades that had left the Organization that the humans might have known what she was. I was a little surprised but I was waiting on her answer.  
"How...how can you say something like that? I suppose you're just new here in Rabona. The townsfolk here must have told you about me" she said with a smile, I figured that she was assuming that she was talking to mere humans. Clearly she was still unaware that we were warriors as well.  
"Because I was the 'eyes' of the Organization until I deserted with my two comrades and my claymore on my back," I told her softly, my voice no more than a whisper.

"Who...who are you?" she was again surprised, her expression in the face visible, she is shaken visibly. This time her astonishment is not the same as the latter.

"She is the former Number 2, The Silent Chloey," says Chris, "I am the former Number 5 of the Organization, Christopher the Strong," Her yoki jerks up and I sense a strange feeling, but it is gone as soon as I pick it up. She was controlling her emotions but not as well as she wanted to. I wondered what it was that made her do that. I look around the cathedral and I am amazed at the windows and art. I half listen to the conversation between Chris and the warrior, having seen something interesting in one of the windows, the images vastly different to what was in Lido's small church.

"So you're telling me that the Organization has been overthrown?" Chris' yoki is shocked enough that I can tell he is greatly surprised by the news. Even I was shocked and I only heard part of the conversation

"Two or more years ago now," said the warrior, "Miria and a band of warriors attacked together and ended the Organization. I had thought that all the warriors knew about it…but seeing as the two of you are here and have no idea about the changes it is strange,"

"No," I cut her off, "all that happened was strange yoki releases and that was all I got, and when that's all you get there is no definite conclusion."

The warrior's head turns towards my voice, and she speaks, "At any rate this has all happened, if you're looking for the residence of Miria, just follow the road further up, you'll arrive to the Isle de Poire, there you'll find the mansion where negotiations take place,"

"Thank you, Lady Galatea." Chris told her as I took his arm, I can't fathom just what has happened and I doubt that I would be able to fully work it out "perhaps it might do us some good to have a walk Chloey, let's leave the horses to have a rest,"

I look at him and I smile and nod. The horses would need more rest any way because we had to leave again very soon. The horses were taken to the stables near the cathedral and Chris said calmly that we would return before dark to collect them and leave. Kate trotted behind us happily and Chris headed up further where Galatea had suggested we go. I was glad to be walking; I looked around and wished that there was a way to see more of Rabona. I held on to Chris' arm and watched as the humans bustled about, not a worry in their hearts. I was surprised by how peaceful it was. Lido was always tense, and only the children could think of playing. I watched as several children ran happily playing, not much different from back at Lido, and I felt depressed.

Chris came to stop at a large beautiful house, so large in fact that I had never seen a house like it in all my life. It had to be the mansion that Galatea was talking about. It had to be where Miria was as I could sense her yoki, and three other yoki, three that I didn't know, but had sensed before. I felt my breath tighten and I realised that I was starting to feel nervous again. I stayed close to Chris and I prayed that the mission would be done as quickly as possible

_Miria stood in the garden admiring its beauty with Natalie, Valencia and Renée. It had been a long time since she'd been out in the garden, she had much to worry about now and when she heard from the guards that a pair of messengers from Lido had arrived, she had decided to send Valencia and Cid, both of whom could deal with regular humans. She had heard many rumours about the mayor of Lido, Marchello. She had hoped that she could see Chloey again, but Miria knew that small warrior was usually happiest out hunting, helping Lido, exactly how she had met her all those years ago, when she was grieving the loss of Hilda. It had been Chloey who had told Miria about the soul-link, about Luciela and Rafaela's past. Miria had been stunned to hear such a tale, but she read the archives and found out that what Chloey had told her was nothing but the truth. Luciela had been made to turn in to a monster and Chloey had been forced to watch it. She had seen so much that Miria didn't know if it was possible to know so much suffering and pain. Yet Chloey still kept hope, she was an honest follower of the God of Rabona, truly trusting the word and as calm as she could be. Cid arrived dutifully and Miria tilted her head,_

"_They have arrived Your Highness," he said,_

"_Well then, both you and Valencia know what to do," said Miria as she turned back towards the garden,_

"_But Mum," Natalie __began, her hands half tucked into her skirt_

"_We don't need to see them," said Miria, "there is no point in being serious just yet, besides it's just a couple of humans from Lido,"_

I sigh as we are let in by servants; they are unaware that I can sense what is going on. Chris declines a drink and I politely refuse one as well. Neither of us needs to drink anyway. I hear the sound of footsteps and I hold on to Chris' arm again. I feel slightly nervous and I know that the warrior that is coming isn't Miria.

A door opens from one end of the room and I look at the warrior. Her hair is in a high bun, her eyes having a mischievous air about them even if she is acting controlled about it. Her dress is long and graceful, she has a man walking alongside her and he is strange. His hair is long and pulled back in to a sandy ponytail. His amour less than the usual Rabonian guard, it was as if he was one to stay at a distance and strike.

"Good afternoon. Sorry for letting you wait. I'm Valencia de Murat, wife of General Jean Paul de Murat, General of the kingdom of Toulouse. I'm a dedicated servant of the Queen, entrusted for this talk. With me is Sir Cid de Silene, of the house of Malaga, royal guard's officer. We're the ones being brought here to handle diplomatic matters that the mayor of Lido is requesting to discuss with. I apologize for you must have expected that the royalty itself will speak to you, but they have some matters to attend with. Even with that, the royalty sends their appreciation to the people of Lido, for recognizing the newly founded leadership under her most Highness,... Queen Miria," she sounded like she had simply memorized what she was saying and we waited patiently for her to finish, "So what other matters does the people of Lido wanted to be heard by the Royalty? Maybe we can arranged the help for it?"  
"In behalf of the people living in Lido", Chris started the say, "we offer our greetings and support to the newly founded leadership of Toulouse." Chris removed the hood of his cloak to reveal himself, hesitant to do so as we now both knew there would be surprise that two warriors had been sent and not two humans, "As our appreciation and support, we got presents for the..." he hadn't even got to the point of why we had travelled all this way when the warrior's yoki shot up in shock,  
"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HOLY SHIT ARE YOU?!" Valencia yells, I am shaking by both the volume that she has managed and the warrior that she has simultaneously replicated. It's too much and I hide behind Chris, I can see that her human companion, Sir Cid, was also surprised but I only see his face. It's too much for me I am frightened because it was too much like that day. The very day that I could never forget that stayed in my nightmares for the rest of my existence…the day that Luciela awakened and many of my comrades had screamed that day. Chris spoke as calmly as he could,

"Please not so loud," he requested, his voice normal volume, "my wife has adverse reactions to loud noises especially since such noises are unnecessary in this room,"

Valencia's yoki became worried and she said, "Oh, well, you surprised me that's all," I peeked out from behind Chris and I could see a smile on her face, "I wasn't expecting such a handsome warrior at all. I thought that you'd be just some human, but another warrior, well,"

I carefully slipped out from behind Chris still shaken up by the loud noise. My own hood falls off my head because I was shaking still. She looked at me and was confused,

"Who…"

"Her name is Chloey," said Chris, he sounded a little proud, but he could very well have been teasing her a little as he continued "she was the former Number 2 of the Organization and is my lovely wife,"

Her eyes widen and she resists the urge to cry out again having heard Chris' warning no doubt. I grip Chris' arm again and stay as close to him as I possibly can. I am still shaken up and nervously stay as close to Chris as it was possible to be. Chris handed Valencia the gift from the Lido council, "As I was saying the mayor Marchello requested that we give these gifts as well as Lido's most kind regards to the new ruler,"

The two received the gifts and letter from the council and Valencia speaks again, her voice controlled, "Say, are you two staying in Rabona at all," she sounded a little cheeky, but I am not worried about her, I look at Chris prepared to follow my husband's example,

"No we're not," Chris replied, "we must return to Lido as soon as possible,"

She looks surprised and Chris continues, "We are expected to arrive before the next council meeting,"

"You know there would be many warriors that would like to meet you both?" she asked, her eyebrow rising up in a worrying way,

"We really must leave," said Chris, "we have tread upon your hospitality long enough and must return home. It has been an honour to meet you, Lady Valencia,"

She looked at us as we left; the expression in her face was one of curiosity and I could have swore that she looked crestfallen.

We returned to the cathedral's stables to collect our horses. I was shaking and I was tired. Gineve was glad to see me and she nuzzled my hand looking for a carrot. I gently petted her silky black muzzle,

"Don't worry Gineve," I told her, "we'll be home before you know it and you'll get many carrots,"

I heard Chris sigh and I turned to look at him,

"We'd best get started then," he said. He came over to me and lifted me up onto Gineve's back, "perhaps we should try the shorter route home,"

"The one with bandits?" I asked,

"Well, it'll get us home sooner and we can scare a few of them as well," he grinned, "it's been a while since we last had some fun,"

I sigh and shake my head. I was sure that he had another reason for going that way, but I didn't want to go there.

By the time we were travelling out of Rabona it was clear that there was going to be the possibility of a storm near the city. Chris nudged Chip to a canter and I held on to my saddle for dear life. Gineve's pace picked up to match Chip's. Kate howled loudly and ran even faster than before. She truly loved it when she go to run far and fast. We covered a lot of ground and by the time night fell, it was clear that we had travelled at least twice as far as what we'd done on the way to Rabona. Chris set up our camp while I rested on the ground. Gineve and Chip were both grazing calmly. Once the fire was going Chris came and sat by my side. Kate was asleep by the horses, her white fur glistening gold in the firelight.

"Well," Chris turned to face me, "how about we call it a night?"

I blink and sigh. I was looking forward to being home soon and I was sure that Meg and Claire were going to have many questions when we got back,

"Or not," Chris said suddenly pulling me in to his arms. I look in to his eyes and I notice that his yoki is up, just a bit,

"Are you sure that you want that now," I smile cheekily, "you know what I'm like Chris,"

"Well, we can't call you 'The Silent' can we," he grins and his eyes take on a more yoma like shape,

"Who said that?" I asked,

"Not me," Chris grinned and kissed me, and I closed my eyes and arced to him. It wasn't long until we were moaning with pleasure and my yoki was bubbling in and out of sight all while I was crying out with pleasure.


	2. Chapter I: Strange Encounters

_Chloey deLupia Lido Mountain Ranges, Two Years Post Organization's Fall_

I walked along the path as fog nearly blocked my sight. I was lucky to have Kate by my side and I knew if I got high enough that Kate and I could very well spot the deer better from the height of the mountainsides if they were hiding up there. My dark cloak helped me to blend in to the surroundings and kept me warm, it also helped save me from using my yoki to keep warm. I was able to hide a bit more with my yoki totally suppressed rather than having it up to keep me warm. Chris was camped further down in the valley to keep the animals that I was hunting from knowing that I was in the mountains and make it easier for Kate and I to get what we needed to. I'd hoped to have caught something by now and I was starting to get worried about it all. I tugged at my leather shirt and looked at my bare arms. The outfit was a bad idea; I should have worn some sleeves at the very least, then I wouldn't have the cold to contend with. I sighed as I thought about the time of year. The deer moved down in to the valleys and they were hard to come by up here. I ran my left hand through my bangs that rested below my eyes and about half way towards my shoulders. I'd pulled my long pale blond hair in to a ponytail to keep it out of the way. My silver eyes were the only sign that I was something that was strange; indeed humans that looked in to them often said that I was reading in to their souls when I wasn't. I shivered slightly and went to walk forward.

Kate was still and as I looked at her body signal, I knew that the deer had recently passed the trail that we were following. I looked up and around the trail for tell-tale signs that the deer had passed and I saw a few hoof prints in the damp earth. The deer had passed recently and it looked to me like there were quite a few of them heading towards what was a main stream in the mountain area. I felt a small smile creep up with what was hope. I knew that the deer would need to be quite big, there were several families in Lido that I needed to feed, and they barely had any money to spare on things like grain, no thanks to my oversized greedy cousin Marchello. I was worried about Chris as the fog rolled in some more. I hoped that he was doing ok and that he wasn't too mad at me for arguing about having a baby. I flinched as I picked up sounds that I was seeking. The deer were going to pass soon. I gripped the hunting knife with care and readied myself to throw it. All the deer had to do was pass me and I would hopefully have a good sized animal.

_Christopher deLupia Valley of Parabaro, Two Years Post Organization's Fall_

I sat calmly near the small fire that I'd built and sighed. I wondered if she was ok, and hoped that Chloey would be back soon. I was beginning to run out of odds and ends that I really needed to keep the fire going. It had been a dull two weeks in which Chloey and I had an argument over something as simple as a baby. I wanted to see her with child, happy and whole, but she was still grieving from Heather's death, and I knew it was going to take her some time, but I still felt that having one of her own would do much for us. Chloey doubted that it was even possible for her to carry and give birth to a baby, with the blackened scar that rested between her breasts and up her neck to a height that she needed to cover it with either her emblem or her usual high necked outfits. I sighed and hoped that she would get enough deer to feed the poorer families of Lido, and I really felt terrible for making her upset. I wondered if apologising when she got back would help ease the pain a bit, but my hopes weren't high. I knew Chloey well and she didn't share a lot of things with me still. Sometimes it was as if she was trapped in her own mind and I was just a bystander watching and doing what I could to help. It was as if she was avoiding me because she was so hurt about it all and all I'd done was suggest having the baby, not pushing it. Still I sighed inwardly and I looked around the clearing.

I listened to the sounds of the forest and I tilted my head. I was listening for the sounds of Chloey's and Kate's footsteps and all I heard was the rustle of wind in the leaves and nothing more. I got to my feet in irritation and walked around the clearing a couple of times, just to take the edge off. I sat again with my back on my claymore and pulled my hood up a bit to help with the cold. Damned Eric would love all of the fuss I was making over Chloey, he'd be all, "Ha, ha, I knew you married her for love you idiot," and I would have to save my dignity and remind him that he died when Meg needed him the most, at least that was what I said to myself or the fact that he was just as close to Meg in the first place that it didn't matter that I was deeply in love with Chloey. I still wondered how in the world Meg coped with such a loss as Eric from her life, but the blind woman had one hell of a heart, and one very supportive sister. While Meg and Claire frequented Eric's grave, Chloey was always at Kate's. And that wasn't the pure white wolf that she always had with her, it was a comrade that was very important to her. One that I'd never had the chance to meet and greatly wished I could. The way Chloey talked about that Kate; was in a tone that was rare for her. She was both in pain and awed by Kate.

I heard the footsteps before I heard their voices. They were running from something and I knew that they needed a good hiding if I was going to be generous. I doubted that I had it in me on this particular day. Too bad that there were so many bandits in this part of the forest. Based on what I could sense it was not awakened beings, warriors or yoma. They were human that much was sure. I guessed quickly that they were bandits and they were snorting about an easy target and as I pulled my blade out of the ground I knew what was going to happen next and it wasn't going to be pretty, not if I had my way. I was in the mood for a tough fight. I smirked darkly and thought only of the idea that they were no better than yoma. It would help in the fight, even if there wasn't any yoki.

I waited until the bandits were right in front of me and counted them, there were 9 of them. Nine assholes that needed a lesson, or better to kill them, these boys wouldn't have the right to do what they did and I wanted to clear out trouble at the same time. It was a shame that they were so young, barely babies compared to me. I sighed inwardly and began the waiting game.

I waited until the head of the bandits was in front of me before sighing, "Too bad you kids don't know the meaning of respect,"

"So what," the leader said cockily, "we own this forest,"

"You don't boy and you know it," I smirked again and I counted them again just to be sure that I didn't miss one. They truly were no better than yoma anyway so this was going to be reasonably easy. I lifted my blade quickly above my head and I worked on what I'd long since been good at. A sword technique that gave me my nickname, "the Strong" and as I brought the blade down on the head bandit in its smooth and deadly arc, it didn't stop, I swung it to the left and up again, slashing through the idiot that was standing beside the leader. Their bodies fell to the ground with a thud, and as I turned, I felt my own yoki rise on instinct, and I jumped, my hood falling off to reveal my face. The other men all froze and said, "He…he's a…Claymore," and before they could so much as run my blade slammed through them and they too dropped dead on to the forest floor. I had to work on the rest of them and as I ran ahead of them, they tried to run like frightened rabbits. I didn't miss a single one. I was standing in the middle of the clearing by the time I was done. I heard more running and I looked up.

Who of all people should I see but Miria? Her pale blond hair was longer than I'd always remembered, so clearly she'd grown it out since we'd seen her. she looked thin, too thin for what was healthy.

"Miria, you're looking too thin child, you need some more weight on," I told her before I walked over to her and gave her a firm and well needed hug. It was a hug that I was sure Chloey would have given Miria as well, considering how close she was to all of us. In my mind's eye I could see Claire bawling her eyes out while Meg was saying something of a funny nature towards Miria. She was glad to see me and hugged me back, much like a daughter would hug her father and in a way I was like that for her.

"Christopher, it's good to see you again," Miria smiled one of her rare smiles briefly, "where's Chloey?"

I knew that Miria wasn't comfortable with overly emotional things and considering that she wasn't alone, I doubted that she would show just how much it meant to her to hear my answer, my name said formally was to simply hide the fact that she was tempted to call me Papa, which she'd done before, and gone rather white until I said that it was ok, I was an old man so it didn't matter. Miria would have called Chloey either Mama, or Ma, but again she wasn't comfortable saying that in front of her comrades, so she just spoke of Chloey by name,

"She hunts; I haven't seen her for the last couple of days," I lift up my hood again and I feel a grin creep up my face I had an idea that would keep Miria for a few days and hopefully she would put some weight on while she was at it, "now then, take these Miria, they'll keep you fed for a while,"

I smiled at her and she lowered her head a bit,

"Thank you Christopher," Miria said, again I knew that it was because her comrades were near her that she didn't say what I knew she wanted to say, I was over by the fire to make sure it was still burning. As luck would have it, it was still burning much to my surprise,

"Any time, child," I told her as she and her comrades left to where they'd come from, I sighed sadly and I wondered what she was doing, I missed her quite a bit. I looked to the sky and for the first time in my very long life I began to question if the God of Rabona was actually real. I wondered where Chloey was and I hoped I would see my small wife soon.

_Natalie de Beauharnias _

Captain Miria led us back to the merchant that we were guarding and pocketed the gift that the strange man gave her, she was actually smiling for a little while and as I looked to Renée and Helen I had to wonder who that man was. She'd called him Christopher, but there was something in the way she said his name and another name, 'Chloey' that said that she was close to those two people for whatever reason. We caught up to the merchant and night was falling. I was tired, but I wanted to know who the two people were that I'd heard about today,

"Captain Miria," I began slowly, and she turned around to face me, so too did everyone else, "Who was the warrior that we saw today?"

She looked thoughtful before finally answering, "He was a warrior during Isley's Era and he was known to make fun of others at times,"

"How do you know him sis?" Helen asked (though it sounded more like a demand than a question)

Miria looked to the flames of the small fire that we were sitting alongside and didn't answer for a bit, in fact it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it at all really. Just when I thought she wouldn't say anything, she finally spoke,

"After a comrade died…I wondered around for a bit and I came across a small warrior, one that the Organization assumed long dead…"

_I imagined that I was a younger Miria somehow, the way she spoke I felt as if I were her, still grieving over the loss of a faceless comrade and wanting to do nothing but die. I was by a river near the Paburo Mountains and I thought I heard the faint sound of another warrior walking towards me and when I turned it was as if I saw the warrior that Miria had seen all those years ago. Her long pale blond hair flowed down both sides of her face framing her wide silver eyes. Her emblem was one that I couldn't even begin to imagine, her amour sounded like it was similar to Miria's but the shoulders were designed for a woman that had wider shoulders that Miria, her amour jutted out and on her face was a look of such concern that I couldn't begin to imagine what pain she would have known. I was Miria as she asked for that comrade's name, only to see her run fleeter than a deer, and following her as best as I could._

_I was Miria as she was breathless and I was Miria as she walked up to the graves of five other comrades,_

_"Signalling Kate, Lisa, Misty, Laughing Skylar, Heather,"_

_And the warrior's brave words_

_"No matter how tough it is, you _must not_ give up, for their sake's you must fight on, I'm sure that she wouldn't have wanted to let you waste your life like this,"_

_I felt Miria's surprise at how she knew the grief that was tearing her very soul apart, the odd safe feeling that she felt with this warrior, it was as if she understood more about Miria than Miria did herself._

"Of course she was grieving more than I could ever begin to imagine and yet, it was as if she knew better than anyone else what I was going through," Miria took a deep breath and continued, "the time that we spent on that unnamed mountain was the most eye opening time for me…it was as if I finally understood what the Organization did to us and it was as if she had been waiting for me to come, because she said, _"I've seen too much of what the Organization does to their warriors," she looked sadly at the ground, "if you really don't want her death to be in vain, fight for what is right,"_ I knew in that moment what I almost needed to do, so I asked her "_What things_," and she replied, _"Come see with your own eyes feel through your own blade and hear through your own ears that you may understand,"_…"

Helen grumbled loudly about wanting to hear more and even Tabitha and Renée wanted to hear more. I was quiet (rather I was trying to be quiet in case Miria decided to say more about the small warrior), and I could see that Miria highly respected the warrior that she was talking about, she replied with a short answer that left me wondering what she meant, _"Well to cut a long story short, I decided to train with Chloey and I met the other warriors that were with her and they helped me train until I had to go back to the Organization, with Chloey's words ringing in my ears long after she'd whispered them. I'd decided that I was going to fight for my fallen comrade and avenge her death,"_ I lay awake thinking of the warrior called Chloey even though Miria had suggested we get some sleep. Tomorrow we would near Malaga, and I was still lying awake thinking about the small warrior that Miria described and I didn't know what I was going to do. I could tell that the warrior that Miria spoke of was strong enough to cope with her Phantom technique and I was sure that she was a skilled warrior at that. I looked over at Captain Miria and I wondered what brought her to that point. And I also wondered what it was that made Miria so sad, but I would never know. I rolled over and for some reason I dreamed of a warrior that was smaller than me, her blade guiding mine to help me improve my sword skills.


	3. Chapter II: Strange Encounters Part II

Chloey walked back to where Chris was camped and she hoped that he was ok. She had a good haul at last and as she adjusted the large buck on her left shoulder she could smell the burning smoke. She came to a stop as she regarded the bodies that lay casually on the ground and judging by the weapons that they carried, they were the last lot left of a group of bandits that she had dispatched with ease. She heard Kate's footsteps as she followed her, the while wolf was almost as tall as her hips, though Chloey was only as tall as the claymore that was on her back. As she continued it was clear that the fire that Chris must have made was still burning, the wood made a distinct smell that Chloey had known ever since she was just a little girl. Chloey looked around for Chris and she saw him resting with his back against his own claymore. His eyes were closed and she knew that he would be resting as well as he could. She felt a small smile on her face and a stab of sadness at the same time. It was her fault that they had been fighting, though the pain that had come of the argument wasn't worth the sadness that was now. Chloey walked over to Chris and she gently kissed his forehead,

"I'm sorry Chris," she said in her soft voice,

Chris was up in less than half a second, his arms around her in a powerful embrace and Chloey felt the faintest of tears rolling down her cheeks,

"No Chloey," Chris' voice sounded strained with emotion, "I'm the one who should be sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you like that,"

Chloey looked up in to Chris's face and she felt as if he was letting her off rather than being the one who needed to apologise,

"Chris…I…," Chloey began,

"We'd better get that buck home," Chris smiled kindly, "after all; it's not going to get there on its own,"

Chloey sighed and shook her head, deciding to discuss the topic much later when things had settled down and Chris was willing to listen to her.

The trip home was easy and Chloey was glad that it didn't take too long. Meg and Claire were glad to see them and with all the work that needed to be done, Chloey was glad that her comrades were there, even if some days they were annoying and Chloey wanted them not to argue. She was glad though that they were all together through thick and thin while the rest of the town of Lido had been more than accommodating to them. It was a far cry from the days when she was just a small girl, having lost both her parents to the yoma as well as her two older sisters. All that she had left was Kate, her older friend who was like a sister to her. Forced to leave Lido at the time, Chloey knew that there was only one fate…a fate that lead her to travel the continent from one end to the other before she was marked by the Organization as a warrior to get rid of. At the time Chloey had been a known favourite and when she was pushed in to hunting Agatha, her team didn't stand a chance and she knew that they wanted her gone. It was then that Chloey decided to try an idea that she'd never thought of trying. Though she survived with Meg and Claire, Heather was killed by Agatha. Chloey froze and shook her head to dispel the memory that haunted her for years now.

Meg and Claire both argued over whom was going to head out around the poorer neighbourhood of Lido and Meg won the bet. Chloey asked Claire if she could help her with a couple of small things and Claire relented, swearing that she would do the next run when it was time. Meg had giggled and Chloey rolled her silver eyes at their playful argument and said rather calmly that Meg was long overdue for helping her out in the library anyway, and Meg hastily left with Kate. Claire groaned and Chloey felt a small smile on her face.

After half an hour in which time Chloey had sorted through her father's journals again for the second time in as many years Claire helped with yet another task. Chloey had been reading her father's journals and slowly had been acquiring Lido's history. She knew more about Lido than any of the people of Lido now that she was almost finished. There were still a couple of facts that she needed to know, but they were locked away back at Sutafu.

Two more years passed and as Chloey drew in a deep breath of mountain air, she had felt a lot change. Lido was beginning to show signs of being run down and no matter how long and loud the councillors of Lido begged Marchello for the funds he always said the same thing,

"Rabona is demanding a lot of money in taxes and we don't have enough to keep the city,"

Chloey had felt her blood boil, but she never said a word, not yet anyway. Marchello should have known that taking such a large pay would lead to the people of Lido being in more trouble than in the past and now that Marchello was mayor. Still Chloey didn't want to be in that position. She was more concerned with the factions that were staring to form within the council and she did her upmost not to get overly involved. It was dangerous to say the least as Marchello struggled to control them all.

Chloey sat in her chair and wished that she could wear something other than the low cut purple silk dress that Lord Stephan's wife had made for her. Chloey was the only woman on the council and as she looked at all of the men that had grown up with her as the village's Huntress, she was sure that a good number of them would have wanted to see her in a mayor's outfit, with the long sleeves that would come halfway down Chloey's thighs, much like the purple dress that was made by Lady Maria barely three Christmases ago, except that it had a slight train and was embroidered with small gems that were the same as the small delicate tiara that carried deep amethysts set in to it. She shuddered at the thought. She looked around the chambers and sighed inwardly, she had little doubt that they wanted her to wear that damned dress; all men as far as she was concerned were almost always the same.

"Is there anything that you would like to add, Lady Chloey," Lord Rufus' voice broke Chloey's reverie and she was forced to look at all of the men. Upon realising that they were all waiting on her to say something, Chloey rose to her feet, a gesture that was well lost on them anyway since she wasn't overly tall. She cleared her throat and looked to the human men and then over the large room again. The brown walls were chipped in some places, the old oak tables had lasted well since the day that they were made by one of the few master craftsmen that were left in Lido, nearly ten years ago. The floors needed some repair and Chloey looked to the windows, saddened by the state that Lido was getting in under Marchello's care.

"Well it looks like…" Marchello sneered,

"Enough Marchello, I did not say anything and I highly doubt that you were willing to give me a chance to say what I was going to say so why don't you just **SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK**!" Chloey snapped, the effect was instantaneous, the entire room suddenly silent as the air became deathly cold, and it was clear that once again Chloey's yoma powers were working their frightening power as the air stayed colder than any winter's day, Chloey was furious and it was clear to anyone who looked at her that there was the air of a monster, it was as if the small woman had grown even though she was still smaller than most of the men in the room, only just taller than the young Lord Thomas de Marlene, and he was shrinking before the small woman's wrath and he wasn't the only one who was cringing, even Chris was cringing at the volume that his small wife was achieving without much yoki, although Marchello was white faced he was sitting still in his chair, unmoving as if to try to defy what was the fury that he'd yet to see the end of, "If I had wanted to pass without speaking I would have said so, and since you are insisting on being impatient then I will say this, I _demand_ that the Council of Lido has an inquisition in to your claims Marchello that Rabona are pushing higher taxes on to us, or if like last time you are trying to get a higher wage for no apparent reason, I also demand as the Huntress of Lido that the taxes on the people of Lido be lowered until such claims are proven to be true!"

All of them stared at Chloey while the small woman was shaking with noticeable anger, no one was game enough to argue (Marchello still in as much shock as the rest of the men) with Chloey when she was like this and her motion was swiftly recorded by Tobias, Marchello's first born son and seconded by several members of the council before the factions (those that supported Marchello) could react to suppress Chloey's demands. It was passed before Marchello could even gather his courage and react in time to question her motives and for the first time in his life Marchello saw what happened when she was annoyed. However he had yet to learn that this was just the tip of a massive ice burg that not even he could match and the small woman had a far more explosive reaction in store if she wasn't listened to. It was something that Chris had only ever seen once and he hoped that he would never see it again, and he was close behind her should she go to get too much out of hand, but the expression on Marchello's face told the old warrior that all that he needed to know, Marchello was intent on pushing Chloey as much as possible like a rebellious child. Chris looked at Chloey and he could see that Chloey was holding back ever last bit of fury but that still didn't ease him, he knew that somewhere down the line that someone was going to have Chloey go off at them and it wasn't going to be pretty. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be a case of Chloey's temper besting her. He knew without a doubt what was going to happen next if that was the case and started to gather his things to take back home. He would have to think of a good distraction for her later.

Chloey was still shaking with anger as she left the council chambers; she almost didn't notice Marcus, Marchello's second born son. She was saddened to see that the young man was kept from council meetings by Marchello as if the man expected Tobias to be able to handle the stress of being mayor on his own. Chloey mastered her emotions as the young man spotted her,

"Lady Chloey!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes going wider than any pot of Chloey's father's stews. "Could…could I help you home?"

Chloey looked at the young man and his sloppy brown hair and sighed, "You'd be welcome to," her voice was back to its soft self and Marcus gently looped his right arm through Chloey's left,

"Is there any chance of Lady Claire not being too busy?" Marcus asked with a slight blush,

"I think I will leave that to Meg and Claire," Chloey replied, as the two often had arguments over who was doing what task, though they often got over it relatively quickly, it was still a sight that Chloey had to shut out more often than she wanted to. She sighed inwardly and noticed that she was the last to leave the building; Marchello was being carried off to his over extravagant home while she was walking. Chloey felt another spike of anger and she worked to ease it down again.

Marcus was an unusual young man. Certainly he was Marchello's second born son, but he was ignored by his father and older brother. His mother had loved him dearly when he was born and had named him after her grandfather. The boy had proven on more than on occasion that Joan had chosen his name well, he was particularly good with numbers, and Chloey would often get him to look over her own financial records to make sure that she'd worked them out right. She was grateful that he was walking home with her, even if it was just to see Claire. Chloey felt a small smile on her face as she walked the rundown street towards the home of her childhood. Together with Marcus she passed the centre fountain that she used to play in as a little girl, and she felt a pang when she saw the children playing there. A statue stood in the middle of the fountain of the first mayor of Lido, a woman holding a sceptre with an emblem on it. Chloey had seen that emblem and knew that it was the deLupia emblem, without her Organization emblem on it. The wolf had its head back in a howl and the dress that this mayor was wearing was one that Chloey would have to wear should she ever become mayor of Lido. Chloey looked at the woman a while longer and she wondered why she didn't look at her better before, and she sighed,

"What's wrong Lady Chloey," Marcus asked politely,

"Nothing Marcus," said Chloey calmly, "nothing at all,"

They arrived at Chloey's childhood home and it was about the only place that looked well cared for. A young looking woman with long blond pigtails was busily cleaning the windows at the front and she looked at ease with her task, her light pink dress falling just below her knees with the sleeves coming to her elbows. She turned to face them and Chloey had known that it was Claire, the older warrior still wearing her Organization emblem, the upside down version of Teresa of the Faint Smile, a stylized t shape with two lines slanting inwards towards the main horizontal bar that featured in almost all warrior's emblems. No sooner had Claire spotted Marcus than did she smile sweetly at the young man,

"Marcus, how nice it is to see you," she called happily, "could you please help me with this bucket?"

"Uh…sure Lady Claire," Marcus blushed and Chloey left them to it. She walked in to the house and made her way up the stairs. She always paused at the bottom of the stairs as she remembered the last sight of her sisters and parents. Chloey touched the wall where Teresa had laid and she felt a sad tear in her eye, regret coursing through her as she thought of what had happened the night before the yoma had attacked, and before she knew it the memory came back as strong as ever,

_I knew that what I was doing was wrong, I knew it, but I wasn't going to miss the opportunity presented to me. I could feel a grin on my face as I knew what was next. Teresa had it coming; she should have known not to leave herself open like that. I crept up to her sleeping form, silent and still as my father had taught me to be. Not even Teresa or Claire knew that I was there. I wasn't supposed to be up late, but I wanted to. I wanted to get Teresa back for what she'd done and I wanted to get her back good. I gripped the slimy frog in my hands, I knew that Teresa hated the creatures, so when I found one I followed it and caught it with my bare hands. It didn't like me holding it, but it was quiet as I was gentle. I could feel the floor with my bare toes, the air was hot and heavy and the crickets were singing. Kate snored and rolled over; the pale moon light lit her face, her long blond hair over her eyes. Teresa was the bed next to Kate; with Claire just a stone's throw from her, the bed across the room. I crept past Kate's bed and lightly placed the frog on Teresa's stomach. It wouldn't be long now, I knew until she woke up. The frog hopped along Teresa's stomach as I backed away in to the shadows. She stirred and then I could make out her shape,_

"_AH!" Teresa screamed loudly as she realised that there was a frog on her. Claire dived out of bed and Kate yelled_

"_What the hell Teresa, what's your problem?"_

"_Fucking Chloey put a fucking frog on my gut!" I giggled a little, too soft to be heard and our mother stormed in. She had a candle and I made it looked like I'd been woken. It worked because my mother said loudly, "Teresa you will hold your tongue and be quiet and I do not appreciate being woken in the middle of the night without reason,"_

_Claire squawked as she fell on to the floor. I let out a loud yawn,_

"_Go to sleep, all of you," she snapped, as was her custom, she stormed out of the room and then father walked in. He had a candle as well, it made him look old and tired, "Now, now girls," his deep soothing voice could calm any unhappy pup, and it worked on us just as well, "It's very late, I know that you're excited about the upcoming wedding Teresa but you must rest, I want you all to be your best," he looked around the room and Kate walked over to my bed, "Kate…" his voice was firm,_

"_I couldn't sleep," Kate replied, "I don't mind Chloey; at least she's quieter than others I know,"_

_My father chuckled and shook his head, "Very well, be sure to have her ready tomorrow then, she will need to look like a little lady for her sister's wedding,"_

"_Yes sir," Kate smiled. She was older than Teresa, but she stayed with us, for reasons that I didn't know. My father was particularly fond of Kate, though I didn't know why. My birthday was in a week, and would be celebrated accordingly, after Teresa got married. My father said that I would have a special gift for my birthday and Teresa was jealous. I was my father's favourite, I knew that I was his favourite daughter, but it didn't matter to me. Kate started singing my lullaby and I slowly closed my eyes. Victory was so sweet when no one else knew except you and the person you were getting back. As I fell to sleep I could almost swear I heard Kate say, "Goodnight my precious baby", but she could have said sister for all I knew. My head hit the pillow as Kate's arms circled me gently._

Chloey snapped out of the thought and wiped the small tear out of her eye and continued to her room that she shared with Chris, and gratefully got out of the dress that she was wearing. She pulled on her usual outfit and un-braided her hair. She was almost done when Meg shuffled in. Chloey turned and sheathed her claymore on her back and took a good look at Meg. Meg's dress wasn't sitting right and it looked like it was riding up her thighs.

"Hello Meg," Chloey walked over and loosened the broad straps that held Meg's shirt and carefully let the skirt down properly before tightening the shirt again. Meg sighed in frustration,

"Damn it, I thought that I had it this time, really Chloey what's wrong with wearing my amour, at least I know how to put it on!" Meg whined,

"It was a small error Meg," Chloey replied calmly, "besides you look wonderful,"

And true to Chloey's words, Meg did look wonderful in the light green shirt over the soft brown skirt. Chloey smiled lightly and lifted Meg's hands to feel the straps,

"They need to be like this," Chloey explained to Meg,

"Oh, that was what felt so odd," Meg realised that Chloey was really trying to help her out and her winging stopped as quickly as it had started. Still Chloey never once told Meg off when she did complain, which Meg found rather strange, but pleasant. She walked confidently out of the door and paused for a second,

"Hey Chloey…?" Meg spoke to get her comrade's attention

"Yes Meg," Chloey replied,

"Do you remember when we first came here?" Meg asked,

Chloey smiled and replied, "How can I forget,"

Meg laughed suddenly and Chloey was soon laughing with her, the two enjoying the old memory of Meg's first day in the house where she swore that the damned doors were moving around on her. It was so funny that Meg almost ran in to the walls again and Chloey couldn't help but double over with laughter, tears running down her cheeks as she leant on the wall. Meg grinned and headed off to do whatever it was that she was doing leaving Chloey to reflect on the ideas that were in her head. She smiled to herself and then looked around the room one last time, all was still now and as the sun filtered through the window Chloey shook her head and left the pale yet warmly coloured room. She stopped again and it was almost as if she were a child, her older sister Teresa was being dressed in to a delicate white dress while teasing Chloey unmercifully about her small body and Chloey felt the urge to yell back at Teresa with words that she had regretted the last time that she said them. Chloey quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and left the room, almost slamming the door in her desperation to get away from the memory that haunted her even now that she was a woman and it had been a long time since Teresa's taunts had been spoken.


	4. Chapter III: Strange Encounters Part III

Chloey found Chris sitting in the library his nose deep in a book that she'd been working on, he looked as if he was deeply in to it so she lightened her step so he wouldn't be disturbed by her presence. As he looked up to regard her there was a smile on his face,

"And so, the historian arrives," he grinned broadly, and she waited for him to finish what it was that he was going to say next "tell me, why is Lido so easily defended my dear?"

Chloey smiled and felt the age old 'deLupia' defence rise up, something that her father had said ran in the family and Chloey felt like smirking about it.

"Think of it this way, how easily could Lido be accessed by an enemy army?" she asked, beginning at the very point of the matter, as if she were explaining to a child that wasn't interested in anything less than a good story, "True it would be hard to get supplies if Lido were ever to be sieged, but in saying that Lido's isolation is part of the key to its defence. Paburo and Pabaro are both cities that are easily found and thus easy to control; Lido is harder because of the location besides few people stay in Lido and you know how hard it is for farmers to keep close to the town on the mountain sides, what with the winter floods and storms."

Chris looked at his wife and smiled, "I see, so if they had horses…?"

"Just as hard, they would have to have the equipment to do so and most armies here don't have the ability to do it."

"Well, you're a logical woman aren't you?" Chris teased, "Just like Thomas,"

Chloey playfully smacked her husband's arm and Chris pulled her in to his arms and kissed her tenderly,

"Really can't live without you, you know that Chloey?" he looked in to her eyes, "Something tells me that we're going to be away for a few days, am I right?"

Chloey smiled and kissed Chris,

"Yes, be ready to leave soon," she said as she kissed his forehead.

Chris got up, placed the book away and they both left the library as Chloey headed to where she kept her hunting knives and selected the ones that she could throw over distance. She had plans and Marchello was not going to interfere with them again.

As she walked out of the dilapidated gates of Lido and started smelling the fresh mountain air Chloey felt a lot better it was as if the air itself made all the difference. She had decided to wait for Chris by her favourite clearing, one that her father had often waited in for both Chloey and Kate to come with him and it brought back many memories, all of the times that she'd spent in that clearing was some of the best times, the first time that she discovered the world beyond the city of Lido and it soon became one of her favourite places to hide from Teresa and Claire when she was feeling particularly down about their teasing. She was glad to be rid of Marchello, even if it was just for a couple of weeks while she journeyed doing what was best for Lido. Chloey breathed in the fresh mountain air and smiled as their journey began. Chris carried some supplies but really the reason that Chloey had wanted to get out was because she knew that this time of year was the worst time to get out and hunt and any chance that she got she had to utilise. Especially before the storms started to rip through the area, and cause them some trouble with the possibility of snow and ice covering the roads and blocking the way home. Animals would move down in to the valley and as Kate lead the way Chloey noticed something that she didn't quite notice before, but it was subtle than she thought and she put it out of her mind as the journey continued.

Kate sniffed the ground and trotted ahead of Chloey as she looked for prey. Chloey had long since been used to hunting for various families and the poor usually begged the old warrior for her skills and would often try to repay her as best they could, Chloey gave them good cuts of meat that would help their growing children and asked for nothing in return, still they did send some of their older children to her to serve in her house and Chloey would often send them home with warm stews and enough food to keep their family fed for a while. As she walked Chloey regarded the gates of Lido in the late afternoon sun. The golden colours splashed across the sky as if God were reminding her of his wonderful creation. Chloey grabbed Chris' arm and Chris stopped and also looked at the glorious sunset,

"Not one is the same," Chloey sighed wistfully,

"Yes that is true," Chris looked at his wife and smiled.

Kate walked over to them and sat, clearly she decided that she too was going to watch the sunset. It wasn't long until Kate howled loudly, something that she often did when Chloey was out watching the sunset. Most of the villagers said that Kate was calling them to be inside and out of the dark night, though Chloey doubted it since Kate always howled at the rising moon regardless of what was going on around her.

Chloey and Chris walked onwards while Kate was trotting behind them looking for prey. Chloey slipped through the trees quietly without a noise and Chris stepped as carefully as he could, making sure to keep the sound of his footsteps as quiet as possible. Kate ghosted forward and Chloey looked further in to the darkening light. She could see the forest as clear as day when she used just a fraction of her yoki and it was easy for her to see the trees and she could make out some deer in the distance. She estimated that there were at least twenty of the creatures and based on the size of them it was possible that they were females. Chloey tilted her head and focused her hearing and she could hear that at least one member was struggling. Kate knew that there was dinner to be had soon and she was eager to go after the herd. Chloey slowly drifted forward and decided to follow the herd to see what was going on and to also see if there was any that were old enough to be good food.

The sun rose to bring in another day and Chris was packing up their camp when some bandits decided to try and attack them. It was both their first and last mistake as both Chloey and Chris killed the lot of them, not a single man living to tell the tale of how fearsome Chloey's sword technique was, her cuts deep and calculated to the point that the men didn't stand even the smallest of a chance and as Chloey and Chris went to leave Kate growled a warning and then she howled again. All that was left of the bandits were hacked up pieces of flesh that looked like a yoma had killed them. It was an old habit that Chloey didn't want to break. She soon found a good place to set camp for the night and she set it up. It was going to be their semi-permanent camp. Chris would keep watch while Chloey would make small raids to catch some deer and Chris would skin and prepare them for the humans. Chloey knew that the creatures travelled a fair way and she also knew the layout of the land. They were well placed so that Chris would be sheltered from the rain and fog that sometimes would roll in and Chloey was able to hunt near a water source that didn't freeze over easily. It was a good place to hunt.

Miria sighed as the cold air began to move from the north to the south in the never ending cycle of seasons. She had insisted that Natalie dress properly and Natalie did as her foster mother had asked. Years had passed since the Organization had fallen and some things never changed. Renée was busily pursing activities to keep her occupied while Miria had reflected on just how close she had been to seeing Chloey again. Miria had wanted to talk to Chloey so badly about things that she didn't want to talk to Natalie about because Natalie wouldn't understand in the same way that the quiet warrior would. Miria sighed as she should have known that Chloey would never have exposed her yoki, even if she knew that the Organization had fallen. According to Galatea both Chloey and Chris had actually asked her what was going on, and after talking with Chris, Galatea had discovered that neither had known about the fall of the Organization. Galatea had been shaken greatly since she was proven to be inferior to the older warrior and she wasn't the first "eyes" used by the Organization. Galatea had asked why Miria hadn't mentioned anything about Chloey and Miria decided that she would only give Galatea enough information to explain at least half the story and hoped that Galatea would think carefully about what Miria wasn't saying.

"Why, didn't you talk about her Miria," Galatea sounded hurt and annoyed at the same time,

"She made me promise not to say anything about her, I knew her as a key source, if she was to be found by the Organization, and they had a choice between their better eyes and you, how do you think they'll choose. It would be her life over yours and you know it," Miria sighed, "not to mention that Chloey herself wanted nothing to do with the Organization after she left it. She knew more about it than I did. Ever,"

"So then what are you planning to do now that we know of her existence?" Galatea asked Miria,

"What I always intended to do, go and see her again, at least once things settle down," Miria said looking out of the large window of the cathedral. Galatea sensed a strange yoki flow from Miria, one that she'd sensed before, but she didn't know what it meant, especially since Miria was good at suppressing her emotions and a thought occurred to Galatea,

"She can read you like a book, can't she Miria," Galatea asked frustrated that she couldn't read Miria despite how blind she was with her physical eyes, which led to her heighted yoki 'eyes'.

"Of course, her sensitivity is unrivalled she could read Priscilla if it came down to it,"

Galatea hung her head and tried to really read Miria, but again the yoki was just too low to read across the room accurately, Miria's yoki being as suppressed as it was irritated her, but now she knew, out there somewhere was a woman that could read Miria's yoki with ease and know what the Phantom was really feeling. Galatea still kept trying to sense the yoki fluctuations in Miria's body all the same but inside she was just furious that she couldn't get an accurate reading.

Natalie stretched and she yawned loudly. She had been reading a large book about the history of Rabona and it was duller than any book that she'd read. As Natalie rolled over she saw Miata having what looked like a sleep, but Miata wasn't asleep, her body was too tense and she was to alert. Natalie felt a smile on her face and got off her large comfortable bed complete with light pink blankets. Natalie had an idea and it was going to be a good one. Miata didn't say a word and she simply got up and walked behind Natalie down the corridor decorated with soft colours that made Natalie think of spring and she smiled as she thought of something fun to do.

As they arrived in to yet another room, Natalie looked around to see a whole gathering of other half yoma, each wearing different outfits and she spotted Valencia sitting next to a couple of warriors, and Natalie overheard their conversation, and she wondered who it was that they were talking about and the more that she heard the more that she came to understand. She wasn't sure why but she had to go and see Miria. She just had to. As Natalie headed off, she heard Valencia giggle and she shook her head. Of course Natalie wasn't sure what there was to giggle about and as she walked away to head to where Miria was, Natalie heard Valencia say one name, "Chloey," and she felt her mind whir with activity that she couldn't understand. It was as if she'd heard the name before but she didn't know where that was.

Miria was busy when Natalie arrived to Miria's large office. Natalie waited patiently for Miria to be not as busy and then she simply had no choice, because she had been waiting for several minutes now and she really wanted to get her idea planned out with some information first.

"Excuse me Mother," Miria's head snapped up from the paperwork that she had spent the morning staring over and she smiled when she saw Natalie,

"I see that someone is curious about something," Miria smiled, "you can have the key to the library as long as you lock it up when you're done for the day,"

Natalie's eyes widened in shock as she realised that somehow her mother had known what she'd wanted and was a step ahead of her. Natalie blinked for a few seconds and then stammered, "Th…thank you Mother," while Miria gave her the key and returned to her paperwork reluctantly. Natalie then left the room as quietly as possible. Miria was still as busy as ever it seemed, but not so busy that she didn't know what Natalie wanted or needed.

As Natalie and Miata both entered the library that was kept locked up for the safety of the humans Natalie had to admire how large it was. Shelves ran from wall to wall with a large gathering of books that used to belong to the Organization, mostly records of the warriors that had worked for the Organization. As Natalie looked at the shelves trying to decide what to read, she came across a book that looked like it was an interesting read, and as she pulled out the leather bound book she became aware of two things about the book. The title read _The Luciela Era and Its Effect on Toulouse_ and it was heavy and thick. She carefully carried it over to the large oak table and once she set it down, Natalie opened the cover slowly. The book was well written and as she turned the opening page and read carefully about the warriors of the Luciela Era, most of whom were changed in a relatively quick time. She looked at the warriors listed in the contents and came across two particularly interesting sounding warriors, Signalling Kate and The Silent Chloey. Natalie opened the page to Signalling Kate and read the entry for the warrior,

_Signalling Kate was the Number 3 mere months after being promoted to warrior status. She was a reasonable warrior with a relatively calm disposition said to be able to keep her comrades at ease while they were working with her. Signalling Kate is well known to have been able to work in groups as much as on her own, being a highly successful warrior in the field and showing that she was well ready to receive the Number 3 ranking. She was known to shake in the presence of yoma, thus giving her the nickname, "Signalling Kate" as the closer the yoma or awakened being was, the stronger the shaking. Signalling Kate is also well known to be close to the former Number 7, The Silent Chloey and the pair were one of the most widely accepted working pairings within the Organization, and they were both often seen sparring as their regions were close by. However it was to be a fateful hunt that would see the disappearance of Signalling Kate, her corpse to remain undiscovered._

Natalie read on and found something that looked interesting,

_Of all the warriors of the Luciela Era only two were from the town of Lido, a small city located in the Paburo mountain ranges famous for the amethyst mines that were once the most productive mines of Toulouse. Lido is quite difficult to reach and the weather is mostly unpredictable, no other warriors have come from that town since._

Natalie leaned back in her chair and she saw that Miata was casually resting with her back against one of the many pillars, "Interesting reading huh?" Miata asked,

"Yes, I think I'm on to something Miata," Natalie looked up The Silent Chloey and skimmed the entry, "location of birth, Lido…now why would the Organization want a girl from Lido like her…?"

Natalie read on and the more she read the more confused she became, "Has shown multiple signs of depression and the occasional lack of self-preservation…defensive type noted for healing ability at the cost of strength…appears to be obedient, reasonably strong despite being defensive type…known to fight other warriors when pushed, cases of disruption in training…known to have finished off awakened beings on her own, however there isn't enough evidence to support it…" she sighed loudly, "just what are they saying I don't understand; how could they want a warrior like this?"

She looked out of the window in to the sunset and walked up towards it. As she gazed out of it she could see the people of Rabona going about their daily business, the markets brimming with buyers and sellers all trying to keep their families fed and cared for, the clomping of horses' hooves reaching her sensitive ears as she listened to the muffled voices. The light filtering down lightly casting a glow across the roof tops as the day looked set to end soon, the sky slowly changing their colours to their golden hues and showing the glory that Natalie had come to learn about with Galatea's careful explanation, the sky being painted by God's hand for their enjoyment

"Miata," Natalie began, turning to face not only her personal protector, but also one of her closest friends that she had made since the Organization had fallen, "could you please do me a favour and start making preparations for a trip to Lido?"

Miata looked up and tilted her head, "Why Lido Natalie? Do you really think that it is safe to go there? What if the town was really a hive of bandits? Or what if it was too dangerous to go there? Really you must think carefully about this trip, also you wouldn't have your mother's approval to go, what of that?"

"We'll be safe if the preparations are done well. Firstly I doubt very much that a group of bandits would take over the town, after all we would have known by now if they did and besides I want to see Lido for myself and not just hearsay from a report that could possibly be hiding the real situation over there. Also Mother is very busy, do you really think it's worth troubling her over? What if she is too busy to even give an answer, you've seen how busy she gets,"

Miata sighed, perhaps Natalie was right, "What sort of preparations Natalie?" she asked warily, as if expecting Natalie to go over board and not be listening to her. It was as if the idea was one that Natalie was enjoying too much to want to listen, but to Miata's surprise, it seemed that Natalie was thinking it all through, as if she was really thinking through everything that was needed as she calmly replied, "Well, I am thinking that we might need a few guards, just to be safe though we'll be fine, really there is nothing to worry about the area is safer than Rabona if the report is true, if not then we came prepared at least,"

Miata exhaled slowly and replied, "I'll get as much as I can done for you,"

"Many thanks Miata," Natalie smiled, "now then…what to pack…"

As Miata left the room she could hear Natalie pondering on all of the dresses that she had and what would look best for her to wear when she arrived in Lido. Miata left Natalie to it as she instructed a couple of guards to keep watch over the Princess and keep her safe while Miata made an attempt to get the logistics of such a trip underway. She didn't know why, but there was something that wasn't right, something that was making her uneasy and it wasn't the fact that Natalie wanted to go to Lido, it was going there in the first place…it was probably nothing, and Miata shook it off as she walked down the stair case lost in thought.


End file.
